


Sky Full of Stars

by HowellingAtTheStars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Many events are inspired by my life, Multi, Music, Recreational Drug Use, Theatre, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowellingAtTheStars/pseuds/HowellingAtTheStars
Summary: This is a story about McKenzie Calloway and her friends, Owlie Robertson, Dan Howell and Phil Lester. I will write a better summary when I know where this story is going.





	Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This first chapter is the main character, Kenzie's backstory, meaning that Dan and Phil are not in this chapter much. I promise they will be introduced in depth in the second chapter. Please don't abandon this story yet!!

The first two years of high school were amazing for me— _ Correction _ —Freshman year was ok, I guess, but,  _ Sophmore _ year was amazing. I had so much freedom in school, I was on stage, acting, I was winning every competition with my horse, Nemo, and most importantly, I had my best friend, Owlie Robertson, the best actor at our school and the nicest person ever, in my back pocket. Throughout my middle school years, we had interacted, because I was often in Concord Academy's upper school musicals, but, from our first real interaction on the first day of freshman year on, we were  _ INSEPARABLE _ . It was strange, considering that usually, seniors didn't even acknowledge sophomores, but there we were. From eating lunch together to singing on the auditorium’s stage during breaks. He and I were always together. My sisters loved him and my mom trusted him so much, that she let him sleep over with me on weekends. The only problem with our relationship was that I couldn’t stand on my own two feet. I always needed him there, supporting and guiding me. As sophomore year’s end drew closer and closer, I realised that he was going to graduate and leave me in the dust. He was the first true friend I ever had, and I couldn’t lose him. But, eventually, I did. He left Concord and went to college, and I was miserable. Junior and senior year sucked. I didn’t get to enjoy my senior perks—the senior lounge, only having four classes in my schedule—because I missed him and I had no one else. Though we skyped every night and texted constantly throughout the day, I fell into the same depression and insecurity I experience I had in middle school, except worse.

Fast forward to university. I went to the same performing arts school he was going to, and we moved into an apartment together. We had so much fun those four years. Though there were bumps in the road, it was pretty smooth sailing. Most of our nights consisted of either studying together until we crashed, and waking up with limbs tangled together, in each other’s arms, or going out to parties, getting drunk or stoned(or both), making out, coming home and passing out. 

In 2011, Junior year of university, I started posting videos of me singing on YouTube, and I became an overnight sensation. By the same time of 2012, I had reached over 500 thousand subscribers. Though Owlie had graduated with a degree in musical theatre, he continued to live with me and stayed there every step of the way. We continued our tradition of studying 'til we dropped and having drunken make-out sessions, and he became a staple in my daily videos. The summer of senior year, we decided that it would be fun to go to a youtube conference, so we decided to go to VidCon. That's where Dan and Phil come in.

We met them at a creator party the first night and the four of us instantly became friends. The remaining days, we spent all of our downtime together.

Fast forward to now.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for chapter one!! Thank you all so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting a cast list soon!


End file.
